Naruto's Petition
by Akirakun17
Summary: Just a short fic about Naru-chan fighting for his fics.


**Disclaimer: None of the Naruto characters are mine. Wish the were...It would be s&m all day and night for me and Itachi-sama...ahhh Kya!**

**I really didn't think this would be my first story post in . How sad...**

**O**nce upon a time there was a cute little Naru-chan, he was the cutest thing the world had ever seen and he was admired all over the world for his bravery and loyalty.

One day the cute little Naru-chan was perusing his favorite website, /anime/Naruto... yeahhh, it doesn't make him vain...not really...well anyway as he was looking through the website he saw that ALL of his favorite authors had posted new chapters to his favorite fics.

"oh WOW! Sugoi! How lucky can I get? all my fav's are here" he said to himself.

"Kyaaa!" he was undoubetly very happy. He went to the first link and clicked on chapter 4 which was the last chapter he had read.

'better do a re-cap so I can get into the fic'

'kyaah! how is fanfic Naru-chan gonna react to finding his Sasu with his Oni-chan and Itachi-sama' (Brotherly Love by Sayuri-Yuuko-awesome fic) he thought to himself.

Finally after reading chapter 4 he moved on to chapter 5, only instead of a chapter he found a petition.

"petition for what...better read"

"NANI!" he yelled out

"I don't understand, I don't understand! What's going on!" his large blue eyes ran across the screen as though the answer would pop out at him.

He reviewed and asked what was going on. Afterwards he figured he's move on to the next fic while he waited for any response to his questions.

"...sniff.." he was still sad and confused. He read some of the newer fics as he worked his way up the list of updated SasuNaru fanfics.

'Ai no Basket is out' (by Sora Killua) he moved his finger across the mouse pad and clicked on this fic. After re-capping he moved on to chapter 3.

"WAaa! how can they not see they are meant for one another? Baka!" he screamed at the Fanfic Naru-chan and his Sasuke.

After finishing that fic and leaving a review he moved on to the next one.

Finally after reading a new chapter of 'A Chain of Kisses' (by KetsuekiHime) he came across another fic with the same 'petition' thing posted.

"kyaa!" he squeeled as he finished up A Chain of Kisses.

'I can't believe Itach-sama, he's so cool, so sly, so devious...if it weren't for Sasu-chan...ahh'

"heehee..cookie" he shook his head and moved on. (its in the fic)

"petition again? what's going on" he clicked out of that one and went to the next newest fic. Only to see another petition.

He went to another of his favotite fics, 'Divine Love' (by Alrye) he went to chapter 11 and re-read the entire chapter along with chapter 12. Now by now he was a little afraid. He had gone from fav fic to fav fic only to find those dreaded 'petition's' on them.

'please be new chapter, please be new chapter, please be new chapter' he begged to whatever god would listen.

He clickes on chapter 13...

"NOOO!" another one! he couldn't believe it, it was another petition. By now he was angry, afraid and confused.

After seeing so many fics with this post he was begining to fear the worst and this fear was only more secured as he clicked on 'Enthralling' (by thisiswhyihatemylife) he knew this fic had come to an end in the second chapter so why, why was a third chapter posted. He went to chapter 3 only to see what he feared the most.

Restrictions, threats to fics, delete...'Is it true' he thought. 'Is really going to ruin all these fics?' he received no answer.

He was in shock for a few minutes. What could he do, what could the authors do. These are their babies and they are being taken away because of what? he wasn't sure but he knew it was wrong. People spent time, emotions and all their creativity to come up with these fics and some random stranger was just going to take them all away.

"THEY CAN'T DO THIS!" he yelled out. The neighbors finally grew tired of his yells.

"SHUT UP! Geez Kid, I' trying to sleep!" the next door neighbore yelled out.

"hm..." he decided he had to do something and as he continued to view the website he saw that he wasn't the only one willing to fight.

He had been reading here fics there since 2000and became an official member of since 2003. He wasn't going to stand for this. Shouldn't he be entitled to a say, shouldn't they all be entitled to it?

He went to one of the links and in it he saw what he hoped would be the Authors' and Fans' salvation. An actual link to a petition website. He copied and pasted it to his browser. A new window opened and right away he went to sign it. he hoped others would sign it as well.

'Please work..' he begged.

Finally after all the stress he had gone through in the span of a few hours he got up, stretched his back and listened as it popped.

"I better call Sasuke...teme..I wonder if he can help" he whispered to himself. He went over to his orange bed and burled up to hisoversized Gama-chan pillow and picked up his cell phone. Speed dialing Sasuke, he held the phone to his ear waiting to hear his teme's voice.

"..ring...ring...rin-AHh Dobe?" a chocolatey voice came onto the phone.

"teme...I am sad..." he mumbled to Sasuke.

Sasuke was wrapped up in a towel having just gotten out of the bath. When he heard his little Naru-chan mumble out his sentence he gripped the phone even tighter.

"what's wrong?" his voice had taken a serious tone, not that he was ever wasn't serious but when his dobe is involved, well things don't end well for the third part involved.

"...teme..my fics...they're being taken away..sniff." he sniffed into his phone.

Now Sasuke knew Naru-chan isn't the most intellectual person around, he never reads books unless they're manga and even then it has to have a lot of action. So when he saw how captivated Naru-chan was with his now precious Fanfics, well he encouraged it very much. He didn't want any dumb babies when the time comes, but that's years away.

"Dobe don't cry. I'll be right there." he was already dressing himself as he spoke. He needed to get to his precious asap.

Sasuke jumped onto his motorcycle and sped off to Naruto's apartment. When he got there he let himself in with his spare key. Naru-chan heard the door opening and ran to his teme. Tear filled eyes looked up into his Teme's eyes begging him to do something.

"hn" is all Sasuke said and it was all Naru-chan needed to know that Sasuke would take care of it. He called up his Aniki and informed him on what was going on and what he needed him to do for him. He had used up his 'cutie Otouto' pass in order to get him to help.

He'll be spending the next summer vacation following the Elmo On Ice tour. How do you move enough ice to skate on across the nation?...ah

In the meantime he signed the petition in hopes of it doing something in their favour. Then he threatened all of Uchiha Corp. employee's into signing it as well.

The following day you could see men and women traipsing about with laptops on the street asking for signatures, bribing and threatening. It was the Uchiha way. The Naru-chan way was a cuter method...puppies begging for signatures(courtesy of Kiba), cosplayers walking through parks and asking for help to protect their website.

"Sasuke...what if it doesn't work?" Naru-chan asked his teme while they cuddled in bed after days of collecting signatures.

"Maybe we should stop Sasuke...I don't think it's gonna work" Naru-chan mumbled out.

Sasuke just looked down and gave him an incredulous look.

"Dobe..we don't give up."

"This is something you and many others feel must be done, or was I just wasting my time?" Sasuke told Naruto.

Naruto pondered on this.

"Naruto if it doesn't work, then at least we tried our hardest. Ne, Uzumaki Naruto.."

Naru-chan looked up into Sasuke's eyes with an awestruck look. Sasuke was right. They cn't give up now, not without a fight. He was Uzumaki Naruto! He can do anything he sets his mind to and this would be no different. They aren't alone.

"GANBATTE!" he yelled at the top of his lungs, pumping himself up for the next day.

"WE CAN DO IT!"

"If not, I can always buy the website and rule with an iron fist" Sasuke casually says.

"Eh?..." Naru-chan gives him a dumbfounded look.

"just kiss me dobe and go to sleep. You can't keep hurting that cute little brain of yours" He leaned in an gave Naruto a sweet little kiss and lay back down next to him. He allowed sleep to overtake him as he cuddled his dobe.

'Yes...rule with an IRON FIST' was the last throught running through Sasuke's head.

"...teme...cookie.."

END.

Now I never ever imagined I would be writing up and posting a fic, let alone something like this. I should of had them go at it like bunnies but eh.

All of those fics he's reading are REAL and they are all super awesome. I love them all. I totally loved the Cookie man from A Chain of Kisses. Please be sure to read their fics and wholeheartedly support them.

I know I suck. I am a reader not a writer but I figured "what the hell". Maybe after all this M-Rated fiasco is over with I can try to seriously write out a fic I have in mind. But for that I wanna be sure I wont have to worry about it being taken down for what **'they' **deem as inappropriate content.

I don't think this even qualifies as a fic since I am only doing this to help real Authors keep their fics here. Hopefully everyone goes to the link and signs the petition. It would really help out all of our favorite Authors as well as allow everyones creativity to flow freely.

here is the link for the petition, copy and paste then remove the spaces.

**www. change. */petitions/fanfiction-net-stop-the-destruction-of-fanfiction-net**

**Sorry re-uploaded due to wrong link. the ORG keeps dissapearing, just remove the  * after change. and use org**

**So complicated... ;)**


End file.
